The present disclosure relates to sharing data across profiles in a communication device. Many communication devices, e.g., mobile devices, or other computer systems, enable users to run applications on the communication devices. The applications may access application data stored on the communication devices.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.